For Those Little Moments We Have
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: [For LJ's 30 Kisses Challenge!] All HiruMamo, all the time! Thirty individual shots all devoted to the best couple in E21! All rotate around a different theme! R&R! Rated for language and sexual reference.
1. Look Over Here

Hey guys! Welcome to the story! This is for all HiruMamo fans out there! Thirty one shots will be placed up here, all with different themes from 30 Kisses! So please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Theme 1: Look Over Here

Mamori x Hiruma

* * *

"Hey! Damn manager! Look over here!"

Mamori Anezaki looked up from her Deimon Devilbat's team roster to see none other then the captain and the quarterback of the team, Youichi Hiruma, shouting at her. Mamori looked to see Hiruma was pointing to something, and she gasped to see Sena lying on the ground, dirty and ruffled. "Sena! Have you been practicing too hard again?" she asked, standing up and going over to the younger boy.

"That's not what I was talking about, damn manager!" Hiruma growled. "Look over here!" Mamori turned to see Hiruma pointing to a hole in the school yard. "How are we supposed to practice with that there? Fill it up."

"Sena takes priority over your stupid hole Hiruma," Mamori remarked, picking up Sena.

"Mamori might be right, Hiruma," Kurita said, walking over to his demon-like friend. "We can just fill up the hole. Mamori doesn't have to."

"It's not like she's doing anything," Hiruma remarked, walking over to Kurita and lowering his voice. "Are you stupid, damn fatty? I want Sena to practice plays, and if he goes off now to change, the damn manager might want to follow him because she's idle."

"Hiruma, you are so self-centered!" Mamori snapped, taking Hiruma and Kurita out of their private conversation. "Just get out of your stupid little fantasies that I'm your pet."

"Don't worry Mamori!" Monta said, running up to her. "I'll protect you from Hiru--"

Hiruma shot Monta a "glance from hell" and Monta quickly backed off, obviously scared by the Quarterback's overwhelming presence. "I-I'm fine Mamori," Sena said, standing up.

"Sena…be careful, okay?"

" 'You're not my pet'?" Hiruma asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning at Mamori. Mamori turned to him, frowning slightly anxiously. "Last time I checked, you're the one who's following my every command. 'Look over here!'"

Mamori blushed crimson and frowned. "Fine! From now on, I won't do anything you say!"

"Ya-ha! Please!" Hiruma grinned once again, showing off his sharp canines. "Stop being stupid and get me the fucking roster."

"Fine!" Mamori huffed and walked over to the bench, only to stop and pause with her hand just over the roster. She turned to Hiruma, who was smiling. "No. Get it yourself."

Hiruma smirked. "Oh, caught yourself I see. How long can you keep it up?"

"Just watch!" Mamori remarked, picking up her papers and walking away from the schoolyard. "Just you wait Hiruma!"

"Hey damn manager! Look over here!"

Mamori smiled to herself and just kept walking. "What was that Hiruma? I thought you said something."

Hiruma frowned slightly and Sena and Monta both looked frightened as their demon-like captain looked as the team's manager strutted away. "Damn manager."

* * *

"Hey damn manager, look over here!"

"Look over here, damn manager!"

"Look over here!"

It had been like this for at leas

* * *

t three days. Hiruma was constantly pounding Mamori with commands, and Mamori ignored them all. It had gotten to the point where Sena had to issue all the important requests to Mamori, because Hiruma was being given the complete silent treatment. 

"Isn't it weird though?" Monta asked Sena as the two ran laps around the school yard, doing the "laps of hell" as Hiruma called them. "Usually, Hiruma would just break out his threat book and force Mamori into something. That's what he does with all the other kids at school, right? It's weird to the max!"

"I-I guess," Sena said, panting slightly. "But Hiruma might want to settle the score on the terms of the agreement."

"Since when has Hiruma been so honorable?" Monta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"KEEP RUNNING, DAMN PIPSQUEAKS!" Hiruma screamed, firing an arsenal at the two, making them dodge just barely and sprint off.

"I-I don't know!" Sena said, trembling slightly. "It's a little strange, I guess."

"Maybe it has something to do with Mamori?" Monta asked.

"Mamori?" Sena asked. "M-maybe…but why would Mamori make a difference?"

"MORE RUNNING! YA-HA!"

"AAACKK!"

* * *

That afternoon, Mamori was walking to the team's clubhouse, carrying her books and rosters. It had been a good practice day, and she had once again evaded following any sort of orders from Hiruma. "Heh…he'll give up sooner or later."

"Hey damn manager, look over here!"

"Hiruma, why are you following me?" Mamori asked, not bothering to turn around. "Trying to catch me off guard?"

"Heh, whatever," Hiruma grinned, walking next to Mamori. "Why are you going to the clubhouse _now?_"

"I have to put away these logs," Mamori said. "Practice ran late, and I didn't have time to go and put them away." She paused. "Why are _you_ going to the club house now?"

"Well, that's easy…" Hiruma said slowly.

Mamori gasped and dropped the logs as she felt Hiruma's hands grab her arms and pull her close to him, kissing her hard. Mamori didn't struggle. She was too surprised. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, but Hiruma's calloused hands closed tightly around her arms, as if he was afraid she would run. They broke and Mamori looked at Hiruma confused. He smirked and raised his fingers to point at his two eyes. "Hey damn manager…look over here."

Mamori's eyes were glued to Hiruma's. She couldn't look away. She gulped.

Hiruma grinned slightly, still looking at Mamori. "I win."

"Guess you do."

* * *

End! 


	2. Jolt!

Theme 3: Jolt!

Mamori x Hiruma

* * *

"Sena, I think you should be more careful during practice," Mamori warned her younger friend, wiping off his dirty and scratched arm. "You really took a bad fall out there."

"S-sorry Mamori," Sena muttered. "I was just running for the ball. Basic training and all."

"Still…" Mamori murmured. "I don't understand why you practice so hard when you don't actually play in the games."

Sena gulped, growing slightly worried about Mamori's possible discovery of his secret identity, Eyeshield 21. Hiruma had forced Sena to keep his position on the team a secret from Mamori in fear that she would convince Sena to stop playing on the team. "Umm…well…"

"It's for the thrill of play!"

Sena looked up to see none other then the team captain, Hiruma, standing over the two, grinning wildly, as he usually did, an large machine gun over his shoulder, also as usual. "Huh?" Mamori asked. "The thrill of play?"

"Yeah! This damn pipsqueak wants to feel what it's like to be out there on the field!" Hiruma explained. "Everyone does. Too bad you'll never get to feel it damn manager."

Mamori frowned. "What's it like?"

"Hmm…odd question," Hiruma smiled. "Tough to explain. But I'd say…when that ball is hiked and play begins, you get this jolt."

"Jolt?" Mamori asked.

"For the normal kid, it's half nerves and half excitement," Hiruma explained. "But for me, it's three quarters viciousness and one quarter excitement."

"Typical Hiruma…" Sena murmured to himself.

"The jolt is different for everyone," Hiruma said. "Even for the damn pipsqueak here. Everyone's got a jolt. It's needed to win at football."

"Really?" Mamori asked. "All you need is the jolt?"

"Not all," Hiruma grinned. "You need the jolt, you need skill, you need tenacity, you need intimidation, and you need a kiss from lady luck."

"I didn't think you'd be the type to believe in luck Hiruma," Monta observed, walking over to his team captain from the school yard.

"I don't," Hiruma frowned and pointed his gun at Monta. "Now get back to practice, damn monkey!"

"ACK!"

"Then if you haven't got your kiss from lady luck, how are you supposed to win?" Mamori asked Hiruma as Monta ran back to the field. Hiruma paused, looking taken aback slightly.

"I just pump everything else up," he said. "And I kill the competition. That's all there is to it."

"What if you had a kiss?"

Hiruma paused. "Stop asking stupid questions, damn it. I never get my kiss from Lady Luck. I never have, and I never will. I guess I'll just have to live with it, won't I?"

"So you rely on your jolt?" Mamori asked.

"Damn straight," Hiruma muttered. "Now c'mon, damn pipsqueak. We've got practice."

But before Hiruma could take another step towards the field, Mamori had risen from her position on the bench and had given him a quick peck on the cheek. Hiruma's mouth fell open slightly, and he turned to look at her. Sena's eyes were wide, as were Hiruma's. However, Mamori seemed quite calm.

"There you go," Mamori winked. "Your first and only kiss from Lady Luck."

Hiruma paused, then scowled. "I told you before. I don't rely on fucking luck."

There was a pause between the two as they held each other's eyes. Finally, Hiruma spoke. "But just this once, I'll add that to my jolt."

"Good," Mamori smiled warmly. "And I'll add it to mine."

* * *

End! 


	3. The Road Home

Theme 20: The Road Home

Mamori x Hiruma

* * *

Hiruma was the kind of guy who was always moving forward. He didn't believe in looking back at what was lost, or what he could have had. I remember, when the Devil Bats lost their second game to the Ojo White Knights are were eliminated from the Spring tournament, not one tear was shed by Hiruma.

Not that Hiruma was one to cry. What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that Hiruma immediately began plans for the Devil Bat's future, instead of lamenting on the past. In contrast, when the Devil Bats won against, say, the Zokugaku Chameleons, Hiruma didn't revel in the victory either. He knew his next step, and he went for it. That's the kind of person Hiruma was.

I think that's how our relationship was too. Hiruma never said "I love you"; he wasn't the type. But I knew. I knew that when I said "love you" over the phone, and he would reply with a "yeah, whatever", it was his way of saying "love you too." What I liked about being with Hiruma is that no matter what happened in our relationship, he never regretted any action he took. He forgot my birthday one year. The next day, he shouted at me because of my crunchy waffles. Most girlfriends would find this annoying and hurtful, but I found it refreshing. Hiruma wasn't the type to wallow for a week about screwing up once. He was wonderfully unattached, and soon, I found that I could be put into the same liberating mindset.

"Hey damn girlfriend, you're moving in with me. Have your fucking stuff ready by Saturday."

I still remember the day he said that. I was enthralled, and threw my arms around him. He immediately grimaced and made sure no one was watching. Then I started to blabber about all the problems we'd have. No space, long commute to my work, what the neighbors would think. He immediately shrugged it all off. "We'll squeeze." "Drive fast." "Who gives a shit?" He released me from my problems, and made me feel as though I could fly.

Hiruma was always on the road to the future. Never on the road back to where he had come from.

"Don't make much dinner," Hiruma muttered, throwing down the receiver of the phone. I looked up at him from the dinner I was cooking and he turned to me. "I just scheduled another meeting at the office."

"Huh?" I looked up, surprised and annoyed. "You could have told me before I started."

"Whatever," Hiruma grunted, throwing on his jacket.

"Why are you going?" I asked. "It's late, and your employees work hard enough as it is."

"I'm the fucking project manager this time," Hiruma said. "I'm making them to the bone. We have to be the best at the next meeting."

"All right," I smiled, looking for the radish on the counter. "Have a good time. Don't yell at them too much, all right?"

"I'll do what I want," Hiruma muttered. He walked to the door and paused, his hand resting on the doorknob. I found the radish and started to look for my knife. "Well…?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to say it?" he asked and I smiled warmly.

"Love you."

"Yeah, whatever," he grunted, walking out the door curtly.

* * *

The phone rang about ten minutes later, and I picked it up. "Hello, Hiruma and Anezaki residence, Mamori speaking."

"I know who's fucking speaking," said Hiruma over the phone. I rolled my eyes. "Look, is my damn project plan book on the table? I think I left it."

I moved the phone to clench it between my shoulder and my ear, and glanced at the coffee table, still chopping the radish. "Yes. It's right here. Do you need it?"

"No, not really. I'll just improvise."

"I can get it for you if you like," I said. "Really I—Ow!" I dropped the knife as I cut myself from not paying attention. Blood flowed from my hand, and I immediately reached for a cloth.

"Mamori?" Hiruma asked, urgency in his voice, something I often didn't hear. "You all right? Answer me, damn it!"

"I-I cut myself," I said, wincing as I poured water on the still flowing wound. "I-I need bandages. I'll be fine."

There was a pause and neither Hiruma nor I spoke. Finally, I heard his voice come over the phone. "I'm coming back."

"Huh?" I asked. "B-but the meeting."

"I need the project book, don't I?"

"My hand is fine…"

"I didn't say I was worried about your fucking hand, did I? I just need my book."

"Yoichi…" I began with his first name, something I rarely did, as I had known him as Hiruma for so long. But I was beginning to get scared. This was unlike Hiruma. "Keep going. Don't look back."

"Don't tell me what to do, damn it," he muttered. "I'm turning."

"I'll be fine, really!" I assured him. "Just keep going--"

I gasped as I heard a huge honking sound and a crashing noise. Hiruma shouted and the phone dropped. "Yoichi?" I said into the phone. "Hiruma! Hiruma are you there!"

There was silence. The phone had hung up, but I was still talking. "Hiruma? Hiruma, are you there!"

I dropped the phone. He was gone. I didn't know where he was, or if he was alive or dead. My hand had stopped bleeding, but my eyes were beginning to bleed tears instead. I dropped to my knees and held my head.

In the one second that Hiruma had looked back, he had left me.

* * *

I kissed Hiruma's forehead as he lay there in the hospital bed, unconscious and barely breathing. He had sustained major injuries, the doctors had said, but he would survive. It was a miracle, but the car had swerved just in time to force most of the impact to the passenger side of the car. I had been at the hospital for almost three hours, and it was past midnight.

I felt his calloused hand in my own, trying to memorize every bit of his palm, making sure I would never forget in case he was one day taken away from me. If he ever looked back again…

"How is he?" the doctor asked, walking back into the hospital room and looking over Hiruma's IV and printouts.

"I'm not sure…" I said softly. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"He might sleep well into the night," the doctor explained. "It would be better if he got a bit of rest right now. You can go home if you like Miss Anezaki."

"I-I'd rather stay…" I said softly. "Do you mind?"

"No," the doctor shook his head. "But after three, I'm afraid you'll have to go. Hospital policy."

"I understand," I nodded, then returned to my memorization of Hiruma's hand. The doctor didn't interrupt me again, and soon he left me and Hiruma alone. I raised my head, kissing Hiruma's forehead again.

"Damn girlfriend…?"

I gasped and looked at Hiruma to see his body stirring and his eyes opening slightly. "Hiruma!" I gasped, throwing my arms around him. He winced, and I pulled back immediately.

"Damn! That fucking…hurt…" he muttered, struggling to get the words out.

"You're in the hospital," I told him. "You got into an accident."

"I could tell that much. Oh well. Are my legs shot or something?"

"They say you'll need physical therapy, but you should be fine."

"Damn. Waste of my fucking time. Oh well."

"I love you," I said warmly, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, turning his head to look at his surroundings. He turned back to me and saw the tears falling down my cheeks. "Don't cry. I'm not dead."

"I-I know," I smiled, wiping away my tears. "I'm just happy."

"Hey Mamori?" he asked, and I perked up at my name leaving his mouth. It was odd. I was actually getting used to "damn girlfriend".

"Y-yes?"

"How long is this fucking physical therapy going to take?"

"Umm…the doctor said…four months or so…"

"Four months?" he asked. "What's in four months?"

"September. Why?"

"We're getting married in September. Don't fucking disagree. I'm pissed enough as it is."

I paused, and my eyes widened. In an extremely unromantic and uncaring way, Hiruma had just proposed marriage to me. My heart was fluttering, and my spirits were so high that I was smiling and crying at the same time. "B-but…but what about--"

"You want a fucking ring?" he snapped, grimacing at the pain. "Well, I don't have one, but I will, okay?"

"I don't need a ring." Hiruma blinked as I embraced his head and held it close to my chest, crying into his hair. I was shaking my head, sobbing. "I don't need…a-a ring…"

"Good," Hiruma muttered. "Now I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me with your stupid crying."

"Right," I nodded. "Get some rest, all right?"

That's what I loved about Hiruma. Even after his accident, all he thought about was his future and getting what he wanted as quickly as possible. He didn't worry about his injuries, or what would happen to him. He didn't worry about what he could have done to prevent it. He didn't say a word about the missed meeting.

Hiruma made me remember what it was like to forget about what was in the past. He made me focus on the future just by being with him. It was impossible to wallow; he didn't allow it. Even crying over spilt milk was condemned by this man who always looked straight ahead and charged forward.

It was like a play in football. No team can win if they think about their last fumble. You've got to keep going, running forward, and playing each play as it comes.

Never look back. Keep moving forward. These are the important truths I've learned from this man I love.

And everyday, I strive to take one more step forward.


	4. Say Ahhh

Theme 18: Say "ahhh"

Mamori x Hiruma

* * *

"Say 'ahhh' Sena!" Mamori cooed to her young friend, holding out some rolled omelet in chopsticks for Sena to eat. Sena blushed a bit, a little embarrassed that Mamori was feeding him as though he was four, but he ate it anyway. Monta, meanwhile, was walking over to Mamori.

"Can I have some too Mamori?" he asked, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Mamori smiled.

"Here," she said, holding out omelet on chopsticks. "Say 'ahhh'!"

Monta gasped from happiness and immediately chomped down on the food. "Don't worry Mamori!" Monta said, striking his usual pose. "Today at practice, I'm going to put out super effort to the max! Maximum effort in honor of your amazing food!"

"Good for you," Mamori laughed. It was afternoon practice, and today, Mamori had made rolled omelets for the team, packing an entire box for Komusubi and Kurita, of course. Monta had already devoured his entire box, thanking Mamori and praising her excellent cooking. Mamori had also been kind enough to pack a small box for Cerberus, the team's deviant dog.

"Hey you damn slackers! Get out here!" Hiruma shouted to his team, motioning them back onto the field with his usual firing of bullets into the air. This got the team out onto the field pretty quickly and today was no exception. Even Sena sprinted out next to Hiruma, ready to practice.

"Hiruma!" Mamori called to the demon quarterback.

"What do you want, damn manager?" Hiruma snapped. "I'm practicing with my team here."

"You didn't eat your snack," she told him.

"I wasn't hungry!" he barked. "How about you just feed it to the damn pipsqueak? You two were having a pretty cute little picnic over there."

Mamori flushed and frowned. She narrowed her eyes and gave a rare smirk. "What's wrong? Jealous?"

The team's eyes widened at Mamori's crossing of Hiruma. Hiruma threw his head back and laughed. "You serious! Me? Jealous, over you? Like I want you to feed me like a damn infant!"

"Some people find it romantic," Mamori retorted and Hiruma snorted.

"Well I don't. Now shut up and let us fucking practice."

Mamori shrugged, placing the box back into her bag as Hiruma and the rest of the Devil Bats began their practice.

* * *

"Hey damn manager!"

Mamori looked behind her shoulder as she walked home that afternoon. Practice had ended early, and Sena had already gone home with Monta, leaving Mamori behind to finish up a bit of manager work. She knew all too well who had called out to her, and turned around to see Hiruma walking towards her, his sport's bag over his shoulder.

"What is it Hiruma?" she asked.

"Got any of that omelet left?" he asked, opening her bag, making her frown and pull back.

"Hey! I thought you weren't hungry," she retorted.

"It's been two fucking hours, I'm hungry now," he snapped, grabbing the box from her bag and opening it. "I knew it! You ate half of it, you big pig!"

"Well you didn't want it!" Mamori blushed furiously. "Don't call me a pig! You're so rude sometimes!"

"You even bit one and left it fucking half eaten…" Hiruma muttered, picking up the bitten one with the chopsticks. "How disgusting. What kind of lady are you, damn manager?"

"Look, just for--" Mamori began, then stopped as the noticed Hiruma place the omelet on his lips and swallow it after a bit. Her voice trailed off, and she wasn't sure why. She found her courage and spoke again. "S-sorry."

"For what?" Hiruma asked, raising an eyebrow and popping more food into his mouth.

"For-for eating your food," she said softly, looking at the ground.

Hiruma frowned and looked at Mamori with a slightly confused expression. He then shoved the box and chopsticks into her hand and she looked slightly lost. "You can make it up to me," he said and pointed to his mouth. "Feed me like the damn pipsqueak."

Mamori furrowed her brow, confused, and then smiled and nodded. She picked up an omelet piece with the chopsticks and held it out. "Say 'ahhh'."

"Not on your damn life," remarked Hiruma, chomping down on the omelet. Mamori giggled at his reaction and didn't say another word.

* * *

End. 


	5. Good Night

Theme 24: Good Night

Hiruma x Mamori

* * *

"Practice ran so late today," Mamori sighed, picking up left-over equipment on the schoolyard. Piling it into the team's boxes, she sighed as she saw Monta and Sena walk off towards home. Mamori had assured Sena that she'd follow him as soon as she had taken care of the equipment, and, after reassuring Monta at least forty times that she wouldn't need any help, the two had gone off. "There," she smiled, putting in the last football. "All of the equipment. Now to just put it in the clubhouse."

The sun had already set, and it was completely dark. As Mamori walked back to the clubhouse, she put on a sweater to keep from getting cold. "I think everyone else has gone home," she observed, looking around. Yukimitsu had left a few hours before, and Kurita had walked home with Komusubi. The three Hah brothers, Kuroki, Jumonji, and Togano, had left as soon as able, as usual. Sena and Monta had just gone home. Was she missing anyone?

"Hmm? Damn manager? You're still here?"

Of course. "Hiruma," Mamori frowned at the team captain as he sat in the clubhouse, typing fervently at his laptop. His head lifted up just slightly as she stepped through the door. "You left lots of equipment on the schoolyard."

"I told the damn pipsqueak to pick it up."

"You shouldn't put all that responsibility on Sena!" Mamori snapped, putting the box of equipment away in a back-shelf. "Do it yourself!"

"I'm busy, don't bother me," Hiruma snapped, returning to his computer. "Just go home, all right?"

"It's late," Mamori said, glancing at the clock which read "8:15". "Aren't you going home too?"

"I'm busy," Hiruma muttered. "Go home and get some damn sleep if you want. Save your worry for the damn pipsqueak. He needs it, believe me."

Mamori paused as Hiruma continued to type on his keyboard. However, she didn't move. Instead, she turned her head multiple times until she finally found what she was looking for: her broom. "I'm going to do some cleaning up outside," she told him.

"Whatever."

Mamori grabbed the broom and headed outside, shutting the door curtly behind her.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Mamori came back into the clubhouse to see Hiruma still hard at work and it was almost nine. "Finished, damn manager?" Hiruma asked and Mamori nodded. "Good. Go home now."

"Actually, I'm going to organize some of Kurita's magazines," Mamori said, walking briskly over to the small bookcase. "He was looking through a lot of them today, and they may have gotten out of order."

"That damn fatty can organize his own magazines," Hiruma snapped, turning his head away from Mamori. "Just go the hell home, already!"

"It's like you don't want me here," Mamori said sharply, turning to make eye contact with Hiruma. "I'm just organizing magazines. It's not like I'm annoying you."

"That's not why I don't want you h--" Hiruma began, then cut himself off, as if embarrassed at what he was about to say. "Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! Like I care!" With that, he returned to his computer, and Mamori began to organize the magazines without saying another word.

* * *

"Finished!" Mamori smiled, wiping her brow as she stood up. "I was right! They were out of order. Now Kurita will be able to find them easier."

"Good, now go-the-fuck-home!" Hiruma gritted his teeth as he glanced at the clock. "It's already 9:45!"

"I've already called my mom to tell her I'm staying late," Mamori said shortly. "And anyway, I was thinking of writing up my snack schedule for next month."

"A fucking snack schedule!" Hiruma asked, raising his eyebrow. "That damn fatty and the damn monkey will eat anything, why do you even _need _a schedule?"

"It'll help me be more organized in the future," Mamori said, pulling up a chair and grabbing a pad of paper. "I don't want to have to think about what I'm making. If I have a schedule, it'll be easier on me."

"You're crazy!" Hiruma snapped at Mamori. "If I didn't know damn better, I'd say you _want _to stay!"

There was a pause, and Mamori looked quickly down at her paper. Hiruma's eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly. It was obvious he had touched some sort of nerve. "I've got things to do," Mamori said finally, but her voice was low and cold. "I'll go soon. I promise. I won't bother you anymore."

"You're not fucking bothering me!" Hiruma snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "How many damn times do I have to tell you that! I'm just worrie—" he stopped and gritted is teeth. "I'm just worried that you'll forget everything tomorrow because you'll be so tired! Then we'll have to hold off practice, damn it!"

"I won't," Mamori snapped, beginning to write. "So you have nothing to worry about, don't you?"

Hiruma frowned and returned to his computer. "I'm giving you thirty minutes. Then I'm kicking your damn ass out, got that?"

"Don't talk to me that way," Mamori said, ignoring Hiruma's comment and continuing to write. Hiruma grimaced and then returned to his computer.

* * *

Hiruma looked at the clock and gave a "tch". "Okay, damn manager. It's 10:20. I gave you an extra five minutes to finish your damn snack schedule. Now get your ass out."

There was silence, and Hiruma gave a low growl, thinking Mamori was ignoring him again. "Damn manager! Listen to me, damn it!"

He shoved his computer screen down and stood up to see Mamori snoozing dreamily on her paper which was only half filled out. Hiruma's eyes were wide as he looked at the sleeping girl in front of him. "Tch. I told you to go home…" he muttered. He walked over to Mamori and frowned, sitting down in the chair next to her. "You stayed here waiting for me, didn't you?" He shook his head. "Damn manager…I don't need a stupid babysitter." Hiruma fiddled with one of Mamori's bangs, somehow not managing to wake her up.

Hiruma lifted up her hair and lowered his lips towards her ear. He wetted them slightly, moving in closer…

"WAKE UP DAMN MANAGER!"

"AAAAACCK!" Mamori screamed as Hiruma shrieked into her ear. "H-H-Hi-Hiruma!" she stuttered. "Wh-what time is it?"

"Past ten fifteen. You fell dead asleep," he grinned. "Didn't look too ladylike, I'll tell you that much."

Mamori was blushing furiously and gathering her things. "U-Uh-Uh…sorry!" she said.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Hiruma asked, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, let's go. I'm damn tired."

"Huh?" Mamori looked up as Hiruma grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I said I'll walk you home, damn manager," Hiruma snapped. "Did I blow your eardrums with that scream, or are you just stupid?"

Mamori opened her mouth to reply, but closed it, smiling at Hiruma. "All right," she nodded, standing up with Hiruma. "Let's go."

"About damn time too," Hiruma frowned. "Don't ever do that again, if you don't want me to blow the other fucking eardrum too."

"Well…you could have been nicer about it," Mamori reasoned, blushing pink. "Like…you could have just said 'good night'."

Hiruma blinked, then grinned. "Maybe next time, damn manager."

"Yeah," Mamori smiled, linking Hiruma's arm in hers and walking quicker out of the clubhouse, "maybe next time."

* * *

End. 


	6. If Only I Could Make You Mine

Theme 26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

Hiruma x Mamori

It's tough to realize your first weakness. It's like getting punched in the jaw, and then getting kneed in the stomach. The only difference is that you feel it a lot longer.

"Mamori, have you seen the newspaper?" Sena asked Mamori. "I want to look at the standings for the spring tournament again."

"It's in the fifth drawer down Sena," Mamori said, pointing to the back drawers. "Do you want some help finding it?"

"No, I'm fine," Sena smiled.

"I'll help anyway," Mamori said, standing up and going over to the back drawer. I watched her go, some sort of anger welling up within me. Damn manager.

I hate to watch her walk, to watch her talk, to watch her do anything in my presence. She might as well be hitting my shins with shovels. Damn manager, she's so dense she doesn't get what she does to me.

I don't know when it started. This horrible feeling that churns in my stomach every time I see her attending to the damn pipsqueak, or when I see her cheering on that damn monkey.

"Mamori! Did you see that maxi-catch!" Monta asked, jumping into the air and putting on that same stupid grin.

"Great job! Keep going!" Mamori warned Monta, but it was too late. Komusubi had already tackled him, making him cry tears of humiliation. "That's all right! You can do it Monta!"

God damn it. Can't she just shut up? Her voice drives me crazy. But I think I've finally figured out why. Why I want her to disappear off the face of the planet.

Because I can't have her.

"Hey Mamori! I can help you pass out recruitment fliers!" said Yamaoka to Mamori, running up to her the hall. Satake wasn't far behind him.

"I can help too Mamori!" he said. "I can pass them out to my homeroom! I bet there would be lots of guys interested in the team!"

"Oh, thanks," Mamori smiled warmly. "But I can handle it. Thanks anyway!"

"You sure Mamori?" Yamaoka asked. "It would be our pleasure."

"Damn manager, get back to work!" I snapped, strutting up to the three of them, making my presence known.

"Don't speak to me that way," Mamori said. "And I was just going." With that, she turned around and began to walk away, my eyes following every step she took down the hall.

I want her. I want to lock her up in a room and keep her all to myself. I want to kiss her, and hold her, and do her with hot and heavy passion. She drives me absolutely crazy because I know that my fantasy is all that it is: a fantasy. I can't have her. I'll never be able to get her.

Damn manager…

If only I could make you mine.


End file.
